shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassie Clifford
Introduction Cassie "Gourmet Titan" Clifford is a pirate and the chef of the Frostbeard Pirates. She was the third member of the crew to join. Appearance Cassie is a beautiful middle eastern woman with long raven hair, carmel skin, slim build, average giant height and hazel eyes. Cassie usually wears a small top, a skirt, some jewlery, and dress shoes. Personality Cassie is a very shy and timid but very kind and sweet person. She also doesn't like violence and uses it only if absolutely nessesary. Abilities and Powers Cassie is a genius chef Hand to Hand Combat Cassie has been taught the basics of combat by her father. Physical Strength Cassie is as strong as a average giant Agility Cassie is as agile as a average giant Endurance Cassie is as durable as a average giant Equipment *'Aroma Gaunlets': gaunlets that Ellie created for Cassie, that disperses Cassie's perfumes and allow her to easily switch between her various perfumes *'Cutey Club': a retractible billy club made by Ellie for Cassie with thunder dials implanted at the bludgening end Kate Perfumes Using her culinary skills, Cassie created various perfumes as a means to protect her nakama but in a way that is non lethal and without causing too much pain, effects last for only a few hours *'Nemuri no kaori' (眠りの香り), "Scent of Slumber", A perfume that puts anyone who inhales it, asleep *'Muimi-sa no kaori' (無意味さの香り), "Scent of Senselessness", A perfume that puts anyone who inhales it in a disorientated and halluenary state (like someone on a really drug bad trip, but they don't hurt themselves or others) *'Shakunetsu no kaori' (灼熱の香り), "Scent of Scorching", A perfume that burns the nose and mouth of anyone who inhales it *'Sereniti no kaori' (セレニティの香り), "Scent of Serenity", A perfume that calms down and numbs the pain of anyone who inhales it *'Akushū no kaori' (悪臭の香り), "Scent of Stink", A perfume emits a horrifying putrid aroma, that can even induce vomiting *'Byōki no kaori' (病気の香り), "Scent of Sickness", A perfume that induces flu symptoms and diareahha in whoever inhales it *'Namakemono no kaori' (ナマケモノの香り), "Scent of Sloth", A perfume that completely paralyzes (except for the target's the five senses) anyone who inhales it *'Himitsu no kaori' (秘密の香り), "Scent of Secrets" A perfume that when inhaled, helps the target remember memories ,especially long lost ones *'Sukuinushi no kaori' (救い主の香り), "Scent of Savior", A perfume that neutralizes the effects of all othe Cassie's perfumes *'Eisei no kaori '(衛生の香り), "Scent of Sanitation", A perfume that removes the memories (up to 12 hours prior) of anyone who inhales it *'Fuhai no kaori '(腐敗の香り), "Scent of Spoiling", A perfume that quickly disintegrates nonorganic matter *'Gisei no kaori' (犠牲の香り), "Scent of Sacrifice", A perfume that when inhaled, significantly increases the physical abilities of the user, but reduces the user mental state to their basic Id (very basic emotions and desires) also as a side effect of the perfume, while under the influence the user's hair and eyes become pitch black *more later.... Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Giant Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Chef